Trig Distractions
by Luna Driver
Summary: Willis is trying to do trig-homework, but his roommate has 'other' plans for his American roommate. Warning: Yaoi/slash, lemon. TakeruxWallace, T.K.xWillis. You have been warned


Hello everyone! It certainly has been awhile hasn't it? Yes I am alive! No, I'm not dead! I know it's been ages, but I've brought you this to make for what I'm about to say. This will be my last story. Please read my final author note on my profile for a little more information.

Enjoy my friends!

(-)

Flip, click, fwoosh; for the billionth time that night, Takeru flicked his zippo absentmindedly and Willis gritted his teeth, tapping his pencil on the hardwood desk.

"Takeru." Willis started and the dirty blonde flicked his zippo again. "Takeru, I'm trying to do my homework. Could you stop it, please?"

Takeru Takaishi lazily glanced over at the frustrated blond. "No." He smirked sadistically and Willis' eye began to twitch as Takeru persisted. Flip...click... fwoosh; Takeru did it twice more before Willis hissed, jumped out his chair and stalked over to Takeru, his face contorted with annoyance.

"Give it here!" the blond demanded, his pale blue eyes flashing, his hand held out.

Takeru's eyebrow rose.

"No," he stated, his smirk growing. "I don't want to."

Willis grimaced before his body slumped; he knew there was no point in trying to get Takeru friggin Takaishi, Prick of all Pricks, He-Who-Lived-Only-To-Make-Life-Difficult to agree to bloody well stop. His voice took on an annoying whine.

"Takeru, please." He pleaded, gesturing to his desk, "It's trig. I already suck at it! I need my concentration."

"Then don't do it. You won't need trig, anyway." Takeru intoned simply, inspecting the laces of his basketball shoes. "Why don't you come closer?"

"Why?" Willis didn't like that evil glint in Takeru's eye, but unconsciously, his feet brought him closer to the other boy; he always was a moth to the dirty blonde's lighter.

"You don't really wanna do your homework, do you Willis?" the older teen sat up, a wicked grin encompassing his face and Willis blushed as Takeru grabbed his hand. He mumbled something and Takeru frowned.

"What? I couldn't hear you, Will"

"No, I don't want to do my homework," Willis confessed, staring at his hand grasped in Takeru's. His hand was too hot, too w-warm, and suddenly, they were too close for Willis's comfort.

"I didn't think so. Sit down, here by me." The blond glanced around as though someone might rush in at any time and sat down cautiously an arm's length from the dirty blonde teen with the devilish smirk.

"I promise I won't bite you, Willis." He had the distinct impression that Takeru left a yet unsaid, but as Takeru patted a place beside him, Willis made a rare, unheard of decision to throw his caution to the wind and he re-situated himself next to Takeru hesitantly.

"But I've got to d-"

A pair of warm lips silenced his protests and Willis found himself surrendering, moaning slightly into the kiss. Takeru quickly took advantage of Willis' lack of restrictions, slipping his tongue inside the other blonde boy's mouth. He nipped at his bottom lip. Willis tried to mimic Takeru's actions, cursing his inexperience.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, huskily in Willis ear, suckling the lobe. "I want you."

Willis whimpered as Takeru guided him down, pulling off Willis shirt and then his own and got up off the bed. Willis shuddered at the loss of contact.

The blond's eyes surveyed Takeru's sculpted abs and heat pooled in his loins at the sight of the dusting of dark hair that trailed down his stomach.

"Takeru," he breathed and the older teen caught Willis' gaze.

"See something you like, Willy?" he drawled, teasing. He stroked his own abs and Willis clenched his eyes shut as Takeru's hands drifted lower. The dirty blonde chuckled. "Oh, open your eyes, Willis. You're such a damn boy scout."

Willis blinked owlishly and Takeru smirked.

"You're so innocent," he drawled as he unbuttoned his jeans. At the sound of the zipper, Willis bit down on his lower lip and tried to hide a moan. Takeru kicked off his pants and held Willis' gaze as he toyed with the waistband of his boxers. "Willis."

The younger blonde blinked.

"I want you to undress." The color drained from Willis' face. Even though he was naive, he knew what would come next. He wasn't stupid. But his mind whispered uncertainties in his ear and even though it...it felt right, he just wasn't sure.

Willis stammered lightly. "I don't want-"

"Willis, it's just me. Just Takeru." He approached the bed and took Willis' hand in his own again. "Trust me. You trust me right?" No, his mind whispered...

"Yeah," Willis whispered, nodding, his Adam's apple bobbing.

"I promise I won't hurt you. I'll be gentle." Takeru moved, crouching over the pale blond, his hands at Willis; waist. The button of his jeans snapped open and the zipper hissed. Willis threw his head back as Takeru's hand cupped his erection through his boxers and clenched his eyes shut, while Takeru huskily chuckled above him.

"That feel good?" he asked as Willis moaned, bucking slightly. "Yeah?"

"Mmm, yeah." Willis confirmed in a whisper, breath coming out in uneven puffs. "It feels nice."

Willis' hands stroked Takeru's back, the older teen leaned forward the capture Willis' lips in a kiss one more.

"Help me take these off," Takeru ordered, guiding Willis' hands to his boxers' waistband. Blindly, Willis followed his orders. Takeru hissed as the cotton drifted over his cock and his eyes narrowed as Willis threw the fabric on the floor.

"See this?" he asked, grinding in to Willis' thigh, "Feel this? You're mine, Willis. Mine." he groaned, his eyes clenched together as his hand slipped beneath Willis' boxers, encircling his cock. Willis gasped, bucking and Takeru grinned, pulling of the cotton layer that separated them.

Takeru moaned as he caught sight of Willis exposed member and his own jumped in response. The mushroomed head was already steadily leaking precum and Takeru smirked and licked his lips. All this, Willis debauched, just for him.

He blew lightly at the tip and Willis squirmed, his breath harsh and uneven. "Takeru," he whimpered, pleading for what, he didn't know, and Takeru deep-throated him, purring over the dick in his mouth.

His tongue stroked the shaft and laved the tip and Willis' thrusting got so bad he held Willis thighs open and down.

Willis mewled, positively keened and Takeru smirked. It was him making Willis like this. He sucked Willis like a popsicle and all too soon, Willis was insistently moaning and calling his name.

"Takeru. Ta-ke-ru," Willis murmured, "I'm gonna..."

He sucked harder and closed his eyes as Willis came, spurting hot seed down his throat. He swallowed it all and licked his lips, coming up Willis' body and seizing his swollen lips in a controlling kiss.

"We're not done yet, Willis. We're not done until I say so." Already, he felt Willis' cock beginning to respond and he ground down into the livening erection, growling. "I'm going to take you, Willis. I'm going to come hard and deep inside you, do you hear me? Do you want me to?"

"Damn, Takeru. I-I wan-nt it." he moaned desperately, grinding up against Takeru's hips. "Please, Takeru."

"Please, what, Willis?" the dirty blonde drawled, his hand cupping Willis' ass, massaging the cheeks.

"I-I don't know, Takeru. It's so hot. Please, please Takeru."

"Do you want me to take you, Willis?"

"Takeru...ru." Willis mumbled, tears welling up in his eyes from sheer desperation, "T-Tale me, Takeru."

He smirked, reaching for the strawberry flavored lube on his bedside. He coated his fingers and then his cock and his hand moved to Willis' entrance, which seemed to be quivering. He rimmed it first with lube and pressed a finger in, preparing the boy beneath him. Willis' breath caught as he inserted another finger and then another finger and before long, the blond was pressing back against his fingers, helping Takeru spread him.

"Takeru." Willis purred, blearily looking up in to Takeru's eyes. "You feel so good." His darkened gaze nearly drew Takeru overboard.

Takeru positioned himself and pulled out his fingers. For a moment, Willis almost seemed like he was going to force Takeru back inside him, but he gasped as the head of Takeru's cock began pushing into him.

"Takeru, Takeru, Takeru." He chanted.

Takeru genially smiled, before he began to thrust.

"Willis." Takeru whispered as he tried to avoid losing control. "Wrap your legs around me. It'll feel better; there, good boy." He praised and he resumed thrusting, growling strings of curses in Willis' ear.

He gasped as Takeru angled his thrusts and brushed against his prostate, seeing starts and panted as Takeru repeatedly pounded the sensitive nub within him.

"Harder, faster." Takeru obliged his best friend, his lover, and within minutes, he felt a familiar tightening in his balls.

"Come." He whispered and his thrusts became sporadic and when Willis' body clamped down on him, he came, hoarsely roaring his name as hot jets of come filled his body.

Seconds later, Willis came, filling the space between them with sticky white substance on both their chests and stomachs. Takeru grabbed a Kleenex and cleaned both Willis and himself. He smirked as he noticed Willis' flushed cheeks and glazed over look. Now they belong to each other; Willis was his and he was Willis'.

"I love you, Takeru." Willis whispered quietly, lethargy quickly taking him over, his eyes drifting shut. Takeru smile lovingly as he laid down and pulled Willis close, cradling the younger teen against his chest.

He didn't speak until soft snores came from the blond and he was sure Willis was asleep.

"I love you too, Willis."

(-)

When he woke up, Willis reached out, but sighed as he realized the bed was empty. Of course, this was Takeru. He shouldn't have expected anything different. He groaned as he realized he still hadn't finished his trig and glanced at the clock.

_No__time__to__finish__it__now_. He thought halfheartedly.

He quickly showered and dressed, grabbed his book, and silently headed to class, trying to wipe the image of last night from his mind. But it wouldn't fade.

"Alright, everyone. Take out last night's homework, please." His teacher instructed as she wandered the room.

Willis shook his head. At least he could turn in what he finished. He glanced over his paper absentmindedly, frowning as he saw someone else's jagged rough handwriting finishing his problems.

_But__why__would__he_-

Willis didn't bother to hide the smile that blossomed as he saw the bottom margin of the page.

There, in Takeru's crocked angled writing were two words:

_Again, tonight?_

(-)

There you have the end of my very last fan fic ever. I hope you really enjoyed it! It's been a while so I'm a little rusty! My career maybe over, but I'll still be around to read more and more fan fics. So let me know how you like this!

And with that everyone, I bid you a sad farewell...

Luna Driver-sama!


End file.
